Uma Tarde de Setembro
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Presente da SúH! Uma singela one-shot com o sexteto fantástico que voltou do Rio de Janeiro! Continuação da OTON! RemusXGiovana


**N/A: Essa é uma short feita especialmente para minha cara colega Súh, que fez aniversário recentemente. Ela disse que gosta muito do Remus, então eis meu presente para ela. A fic também acabou sendo uma "continuação" curtinha da fic "Ou Tudo Ou Nada", então provavelmente seria melhor ler uma antes da outra ^^**

Espero que curtam!

XxX

-Remus, xuxu, meu amor...

Remus sorriu e virou-se para a namorada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gi? –ele perguntou divertido.

Giovana, a morena bomba e a italiana mais amada de Hogwarts fez uma cara de pura inocência. Que não enganou o namorado nem por um minuto.

-Por que teria acontecido alguma coisa? –ela desviou o assunto.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Giovana, se você quer esconder alguma coisa de mim não venha com esse açúcar todo para cima de mim. –ele falou divertido.

Giovana bufou e se jogou na cadeira, ao lado do namorado.

-Você as vezes é muito sem graça, Remus. –ela reclamou, fazendo bico.

Remus riu suavemente, finalmente colocando de lado a pena que ele usava para escrever. Os dois estavam na sala comunal Grifinória. Fazia pouco tempo que as aulas tinham voltado, mas o sétimo ano deles já estava andando com força total. Metros e metros de pergaminhos sendo usados todos os dias para fazer as diversas lições de casa.

-Fala meu amor. –ele pediu –O que houve?

-Você está me enrolando. –ela falou por fim.

Dessa vez as duas sobrancelhas de Remus se arquearam. Ele parou para pensar um minuto. No que ele poderia estar enrolando a namorada? Ele já tinha concordado em visitar os pais dela. Já tinha prometido apresentá-la aos próprios pais. Eles estavam dormindo no dormitório dele juntos todas as noites. Será que ela queria uma aliança?

-No que exatamente eu estou te enrolando? –ele quis saber.

-Você prometeu que ia me deixar te ajudar com aquele seu "problema peludo", mas até agora não deixou os meninos me ajudarem com a Animagia! –ela reclamou fazendo um bico ainda maior.

Ah! Então era isso.

-Você fica muito linda com esse bico todo. –Remus falou com um sorriso maroto, debruçando-se na direção dela.

-AH pode parar por ai, senhor Lupin! –ela falou, empurrando-o de volta –Não pense que você vai me enrolar não! Nós podemos beijar depois!

Remus revirou os olhos. Ele devia ter esperado por isso.

-Gi, é perigoso. –ele falou por fim –Eu não quero você la. Eu não quero correr o risco de te machucar.

-Você não vai me machucar. –Giovana falou como se não fosse nada –Tenta correr atrás de uma raposa quando ela está disposta a fugir.

Remus olhou em choque para Giovana.

-Raposa?

Foi a vez dela dar um sorriso maroto.

-Você mandou os meninos não me ajudarem... Mas quem disse que a Lena e a Lily tem que ouvir? –ela provocou vitoriosa.

-Eu não acredito em vocês três! –Remus falou inconformado.

-Calma. A Lily e a Lena não vão virar animagos também. –Giovana falou como se fizesse toda a diferença.

-Por que não? –Remus perguntou, esquecendo que devia estar preocupado com a namorada.

-Porque a Lena disse que não tem chance de ela virar bicho algum e sair correndo em quatro patas. E a Lily disse que o James tem que ter a ilusão de que é melhor que ela em pelo menos alguma coisa. –Giovana explicou.

-Isso não faz sentido. –Remus falou num suspiro.

-Eu sei. –Giovana concordou –Eu disse pra Helena que talvez ela virasse um canguru e ao invés de correr em quatro patas ela pularia em duas.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Gi... É perigoso. –Remus tentou uma última vez.

Desde que eles tinham começado a namorar nas férias de verão do sexto para o sétimo ano Giovana insistia em acompanhá-lo nas transformações na lua-cheia. Claro que para isso ela teria que se tornar uma animaga ilegal, como os amigos dele já eram. Então ele realmente pedira aos amigos para não ajudá-la com esse projeto louco. Remus morreria se Giovana se machucasse por causa dele. Aparentemente ele devia ter convencido Helena e Lily também.

-Remus. –Giovana falou, séria, olhando nos olhos dele –Eu te amo, seu cabeçudo. E eu não vou te abandonar no momento que você mais precisa de mim. Não tem chance. –dessa vez ela se inclinou e deu um suave beijo nele.

-Você tem que parar com esses "cabeçudos" no meio das suas declarações de amor. –Remus falou sorrindo suavemente –Eles cortam o clima totalmente.

Giovana riu suavemente, levantando-se de sua cadeira e sentando-se no colo do namorado.

-Agora que esse assunto está resolvido...

-Quem disse que está resolvido? –Remus cortou.

-Agora que esse assunto _está_ resolvido... –ela falou ignorando Remus –Acho que você ficou me devendo uns beijos.

Remus deu um sorriso antes de capturar os lábios da italiana num beijo apaixonado.

Fazia muito tempo que ele queria Giovana e tê-la ainda era uma coisa que ele achava ser um sonho. Ele ainda tinha medo de um dia acordar e ela ter descoberto que não queria mais estar com ele. Um lobisomem sem futuro.

Mas não era isso que ela via e Remus sabia disso. E ele se alegrava muito com isso.

Eles mal sabiam há quanto tempo estavam ali se beijando, até que o som de uma cadeira sendo puxada fez com que eles se separassem.

O casal olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Peter, outro amigo deles, sentado ali ao lado, comendo sapos de chocolate.

-Peter. –Remus perguntou perturbado –Você se incomoda?

-Não. –o outro deu de ombros –Podem continuar.

Remus bufou, mas Giovana apenas riu. O maroto estava a ponto de mandar o amigo sumir quando o retrato da sala comunal girou e por ele entrou Sirius. Ele parecia cansado.

O moreno andou até onde os amigos estavam puxou uma cadeira e jogou-se pesadamente nela. É, Remus não ia mesmo conseguir um momento a sós com a namorada. Ele trocou um olhar com os outros três, então Remus suspirou.

-O que você andou fazendo, Sirius? –Remus quis saber.

-Por que você pergunta? –o moreno quis saber.

-Porque você está com cara de quem fez alguma coisa.

-Na verdade eu fiz. –Sirius admitiu tranqüilo.

-O que? –Peter perguntou preocupado.

Nesse momento a porta da sala comunal se escancarou e por ela entrou uma furiosa Helena.

-SIRIUS BLACK, SEU CACHORRO! Onde você está?

-Meu deus, Sirius... –Giovana falou em choque –O que você fez dessa vez?

-Eu só sugeri que nós devíamos nos permitir ver outras pessoas, enquanto nós namoramos. –Sirius falou como se fosse nada.

Remus olhou incrédulo para o amigo.

-E por que raios você faria uma coisa tão idiota quando todo mundo sabe que você só tem olhos pra Lena?

-Porque sexo pra fazer as pazes é tão melhor. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

Remus bufou. Confie em Sirius para falar uma coisa idiota dessas.

Então Helena pareceu localizá-lo na sala e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

-Se vocês me dão licença... –ele falou levantando-se da cadeira –Eu tenho que fazer as pazes com a minha namorada.

E nisso ele correu escadas a cima, com Helena logo atrás dele jurando matá-lo.

-Esses dois... –Giovana falou revirando os olhos.

-Pior que eles só... –a frase de Peter foi cortada quando a porta da sala comunal se abriu revelando o casal mais famoso da escola.

-Eu já disse que NÃO, Potter! –Lily falou irritada.

-Ótimo, ela está chamando o James pelo sobrenome. –Giovana revirou os olhos –O que ele fez dessa vez?

Os outros dois marotos deram de ombros.

-Ah Lily, o que custa? –James choramingou –Que bela namorada você está me saindo hein? –ele tentou uma chantagem.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

-James, você pode falar o que quiser, eu não vou fazer seu trabalho de Transfiguração. –ela respondeu por fim.

Os outros três bufaram. Típico.

-Ruiva, as vezes você me mata viu. –James falou, fazendo bico.

-Eu posso falar a mesma coisa. –ela declarou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras, ao lado de Giovana –Ola.

-Oi. –James resmungou, sentando-se ao lado da namorada.

-Como vai o casal vinte? –Giovana provocou.

-Essa ruiva é má comigo. –James choramingou.

Lily o ignorou.

-Onde está a Lena? E o Sirius?

-Eu prefiro não comentar. –Peter falou e os outros concordaram. Lily e James entenderam a mensagem.

Remus suspirou. É, ele não ia _mesmo_ ter um tempo a sós com a namorada.

Ele então reacomodou Giovana em seu colo de forma que ele pudesse pegar sua pena e voltar a escrever.

-O que você está fazendo? –Giovana quis saber.

-Hoje é aniversário da Súh. –ele explicou –Eu achei que seria legal mandar os parabéns. –ele sorriu.

-Ah! Fala que eu mandei um abraço. –a italiana falou animada.

-A gente também! –James e Lily falaram juntos.

-Ei, eu também! –Peter falou.

Remus revirou os olhos, mas riu.

-Pode deixar....

E a vida podia ficar melhor que isso?

**XxX**

N/a: Comentários? *-*


End file.
